A coin-operated telephone typically includes a coin acceptor provided with a stuck coin release mechanism which is mounted inside the weldment or housing. The stuck coin mechanism is operatively connected to a lever which is mounted on the external face and extends into the housing. It has been found that the appearance of the external face of the housing and the manner in which externally mounted components function plays a major part in the acceptance of the telephone structure by the public.
To satisfy the desires of the public, it is necessary that the telephone be familiar and user-friendly. This necessitates that the coin release mechanism lever be located on the upper central portion of the housing instead of being located at various other positions on the face of the housing, as has been done in many existing pay telephones. While it is desirable to provide a pay telephone with a stuck coin release lever which is mounted in the upper central portion of the housing in a user-friendly position, it is also desirable that the stuck coin release structure be compatible with existing "off-the-shelf," industry standard coin acceptors and associated release mechanisms.
The structure of the present invention provides such desirable features and includes a linkage assembly consisting of a coin release bar, a rod, and a roller bracket assembly with mounting and stop features which are attached to the upper central portion of the upper housing. No modifications to the industry standard coin acceptor and associated coin release system are required. Full travel of the linkage assembly and protection against jamming is provided by proper selection of beginning and end positions of the rod link bearing surfaces and coin release bar stops which are located so that the rod bearing positions are below the respective pivot points of the coin release bar and the roller bracket assembly. Additionally, by providing stops which are disposed for engagement by a coin release bar which is directly secured to and operated by the coin release lever, excessive forces applied to the coin release lever cannot be transmitted beyond these stops. Other prior art devices rely upon stops positioned in various other locations in the system, and intermediate members of the system could be distorted by the excessive force.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a coin release mechanism for use in a coin-operated telephone while also maintaining a familiar user-friendly appearance of the telephone.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a coin-operated telephone with a housing having internal components positioned therein in a manner which will provide an extra large interior to permit add-on features to be installed while still maintaining a familiar, user-friendly appearance and function.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a telephone with a coin release mechanism linkage which provides for positive actuation of the coin release mechanism from a position in the housing which will not interfere with the ability of the housing to later receive the add-on features.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a coin release mechanism which is substantially jam-proof and which is protected from excessive force applied by users and vandals.